


Cabin Fever

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin decide to take a little vacation in a cabin in the woods to get away from it all.  Of course, for them, nothing comes easy.  It's a vacation they'll never forget, even if they might like to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Poor Justin. All he had wanted was a chance to get some down-time with his man, away from business concerns and familiar faces. He didn't really care where it was, as long as no one they knew could find them and insert themselves into the picture. He wasn't trying to be mean about it, it was just that lately there always seemed to be someone around whenever he wanted some alone time with Brian. They had been back together living in the same town and same home for a few glorious years, after almost a full year of separation, and they hadn't been able to get away from all the Pitts gang even once since then. Even Mel, Linds, and the children had returned the same year as Justin after missing home more than they ever thought they would. 

Brian was still a hands-on type of businessman, but Justin had finally convinced him that they needed a little vacation time somewhere private. It was actually Debbie who had come to Justin's rescue. She and Carl had used some of his savings to buy a remote cabin in the woods of West Virginia for their retirement home. She overheard Justin complaining about the lack of alone time with Brian and offered the cabin for their time away. Brian had been more than reluctant to choose a cabin getaway as their vacation destination. His tastes ran more to the beaches of Ibiza. The truth was, he said ‘NO’ quite emphatically at first. Justin had pulled out all his best cajoling techniques to change Brian's mind.

Now Justin knew, without a doubt, that he was going to pay a high price for this indulgence once they got back to the city. Brian was going to have a hard time getting over this fiasco. Not a damned thing had gone right from the minute they left the city limits of Pittsburgh. Actually, things had started going wrong even before that. First strike came when they had made their plans for an early morning start for the two hour drive to their destination. There had been an electrical outage during the night that shut off the alarm clock. Both men had been exhausted from trying to get all their business taken care of before leaving for a couple of weeks, and so they kept right on sleeping way past the time the alarm should have been waking them up. 

Brian was the first to rouse from his deep slumber and had the unpleasant shock of seeing the clock flashing numbers at him, the telltale sign that there had been a power outage. A quick look at his watch had him springing up with a yelp and vigorously shaking his sleeping partner. 

"Justin, damn it, wake up. It's after ten. We're hours late."

Justin woke reluctantly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and groggily staring up at a pissed off Brian. "What happened?" he muttered.

Brian gave him the scoop while Justin dragged himself from his warm covers and headed for the shower. The next hour was spent getting ready themselves, checking their to do lists, and getting the car ready for the trip. They had hoped to be at the cabin in plenty of time to get situated, do a little exploring, and then have a real nice lunch. Debbie had told them about the quaint little village within a fifteen minute drive of the cabin, and they made plans to check out the town too. It got dark really early at this time of the year, so they really didn't want to be roaming around in unfamiliar territory after dark on the first night or two. Now it looked like they wouldn't even get to the cabin until two or later. Well, what the hell, they thought. This was a vacation and they really weren't on any time schedule. This was just a simple set back, not a catastrophe.

The next 'little' problem was just a minor irritation too. Shades of road trips past, but Brian blew a tire an hour out of the Pitts city limits like he had once before. Unfortunately, there was no Emmett or Ted to come to their rescue, and neither man had ever changed a tire in his life before. Brian, being Brian, had worn one of his nicer Abercrombie and Fitch outfits just to drive to a rustic cabin in the woods, so the grease that eventually got on his clothes was more than unwelcome. The big smile on poor Justin's face that he had worn at the beginning of their trip was wiped clean off by the frustrated mutterings of an irritated Brian, who was convinced his outfit would never be the same.

Once they passed through the little village that Carl and Debbie had praised while turning over the keys to the cabin, the boys followed the written instructions for getting to their destination. One little hitch... Justin had spilled his morning coffee on the table while they hurried to get things in order that morning and a small patch of the hot liquid had landed splat onto the exact spot of the hand drawn map that included the cabin site. A quick call to Deb's revealed that they had left town for the weekend to visit Carl's Daughter, so the stained map would have to do. And, of course, the stain warped the exact instructions and Brian ended up taking a wrong turn that led to a truly fancy cabin that the boys knew instinctively was NOT the one they were looking for. 

A half hour of reverse tracking got them back to the main road. A mile further down, they finally took a correct turn. The men were pleasantly surprised to find themselves facing an attractive double-chimneyed cabin with a second built on storage shed nestled in among the tall trees. The boys parked and began unloading their supplies. The inside of the cabin was typical Debbie decor, with a few rustic touches of Carl's thrown in. There was a large cozy living area with overstuffed sofa and chairs. A coffee table, made from the trunk of a tree, stood in front of the sofa, its lacquered top covered with mystery novels. There was a wide open kitchen to the left, which included a long dining table that could easily fit a dozen people. Debbie obviously planned on entertaining here in the future.

To the right, the boys could see three doors that they suspected were bedrooms. A quick look revealed that to be the truth. The master bedroom was especially nice with its separate bathroom and a little fireplace in the corner. The bed was huge, taking up over a third of the room. It stood tall off the floor, and a dive onto it revealed deep feather mattresses and pillows. 

Once the couple had settled in and put up their clothes in the old armoire, with Brian muttering to himself again... something about all his clothes smelling woodsie... they headed back to the central room and started putting up their food supplies. They were happy to see that the cabin was well stocked with essentials, even a microwave and blender. As soon as they had everything in place, they headed for the living room. Justin couldn't help staring at the large, old fashioned brick-fronted fireplace that took up a large section of the wall. There was a thick throw rug right in front of it that reminded the men of the bear rugs in old time movies. This furry looking thing had no head but it might as well have. The lure was too great, so Justin threw himself down on it. He batted his eyelashes and looked up at Brian sitting on the couch.

"Come here, big boy," Justin purred, tapping the soft furry spot next to him.

Brian was still a little p.o.'d over earlier problems, but seeing Justin sprawled out on the rug in a provocative pose was just too tempting. He took the few steps to the edge of the rug and sank to his knees. "You called, Sunshine?"

Justin reached up and pulled Brian down to his level. Brian let himself fall forward until he was resting on Justin's upper body. He looked into his lover’s eyes and relished the happiness he saw there. This whole thing had been a pain so far, but he figured it was worth it if it made his young Prince this happy. Brian settled in with his mouth gently joining Justin's. During the next few minutes they reveled in the pleasure of revisiting the familiar territory of each other's lips and mouths. The heat had begun, rising to the point where clothes were about to be shed, when there was the jolting sound of a knock on their door.

Justin let out a groan louder than any produced by hot lovemaking. Brian jumped up and grinned down at a flustered Justin. "Happens every time," he joked.

Brian opened the door to a big husky man in flannel and a thick overcoat who introduced himself with a hearty handshake. 

"George here. And you are?" He pointed to both men with his thick callused finger.

"I'm Brian, this is Justin. We're here as guests of Carl and Debbie Horvath."

"Oh, yeah. Fine folks. A welcome addition to our community. I saw your car passing my road and thought I'd say hi. You here long?"

"Just a couple of weeks. A little down time from work before the holidays."

George gave a quick nod. "Sounds good. In case you don't have much woods experience I'd better warn you. Make sure you have plenty of firewood in the storeroom for the fireplace. They're talking a big storm tonight." 

"We appreciate the heads up, George," Brian responded. The three men had a brief conversation about living in the woods before George made a beeline for his 4X4. 

When the sound of George's truck had receded, Brian and Justin looked at each other and laughed simultaneously. 

"You were saying something about getting away from everybody and being all alone, Sunshine?"

Justin gave Brian a little smack on his arm and turned towards the back of the cabin, where a door led to an attached storage shed. He called over his shoulder, "Hey, Bri, let's make sure we have plenty of firewood in the shed. It sounds like we might need it."

Brian followed Justin into the shed and was impressed by the shelves filled with canned goods and necessities all along one wall, with firewood lining the other wall. The room was supplied with all manner of tools for the outdoor life, including a large tent folded up in one corner. It looked like Deb and Carl were planning to settle down in this cabin retreat in the near future, which, as far as the men were concerned, was a real possibility.

Once the supplies had been checked, Justin went about preparing their first country meal of medium rare steaks, broiled potatoes, and a crisp salad. Justin enjoyed the blessed peace of no phones ringing or unexpected visitors (not counting Curious George, of course). Brian had to admit it was kind of nice to have no distractions for a little bit. The two men enjoyed their meal and discussed future plans for their various projects. By the time they had finished eating and talking, the country air was getting to them, so they headed off for an early night, after making plans to visit the local village the next day. They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, tired after the busy frustrating day. 

*****************

The next morning, Brian woke first and realized he was shivering. They had used the electric heaters in the cabin, but it dawned on him rapidly that no heat was being put out. He jumped out of bed, nearly shrieking when his bare feet touched the frozen floor. Reaching for the light switch, he flipped it on and stood dumbfounded when nothing happened. 

"What the hell", he yelled. "Not again. Are the fucking electrical gods out to get me?"

Brian's rants woke a startled Justin from his enjoyable wet dream and he stared into the dim, early morning light, trying to focus on his partner who was still yelling about someone messing with him. It took Justin a few minutes to absorb what Brian was really so pissed about. He joined his pacing lover and wrapped the heavy blanket around both their bodies drawing Brian back towards the bed. Once he got Brian to calm down enough, Justin reviewed their problem. 

"Okay, we have a power outage..." 

"Again," Brian interrupted.

"Again," Justin continued. "So, we'll get the fireplaces started and that will take care of the heat. I saw a half dozen oil lanterns in the storage shed so we'll have light. First we'll call and see what the situation with the power is and then we'll go into the village just as planned. The electricity will probably be on before we even get back. We'll be fine." He grinned up at Brian with his most beguiling look, but the scowl that greeted him wasn't a good sign.

Brian made his way to the living area, where the couple had seen a phone with a small phone book beside it. He picked up the receiver and was greeted by total silence. A few taps on the phone didn't make a dent in the void. There simply was no dial tone. 

"Justin!" he shouted. "Where's my cell phone?"

Justin stopped dead in his tracks. Damn! Damn! Damn! How was he going to explain this one? He knew there was a phone in the cabin, so he had deliberately left their cell phones at the loft knowing that Mikey, Ted, or Linds just might call with some 'urgent' news or some nonsense that would ruin their getaway. 

"Is there something wrong with the phone, Bri?"

"Nothing a cell phone can't cure. So where'd you put them?" The nervous look on Justin's face was answer enough. Brian could read Justin almost as well as Justin could read Brian. "Don't tell me! You forgot to bring them."

"Okay, I won't tell you," Justin said with a nervous little laugh.

"Not funny, Sunshine. Now we'll have to go into the village just to communicate with the outside world."

Brian hurried for the front door. Justin started opening the curtains in the living area. The room flooded with bright, white light as the curtains were pulled aside. It was still fairly early and the men were surprised by how bright the morning was. The mystery of the bright light was answered as Brian pulled open the stout wooden door. The entire front of the door was blocked by a four foot high pile of snow. Brian stepped back, audibly gasping.

"Justin!"

Justin recognized the sound of shock and rushed to Brian's side. He came to an abrupt halt when he saw what Brian was staring at so intensely. Both men were able to see over the white barrier blocking the doorway, to the open area in front of the cabin, but were completely unable to see even the top of Brian's ‘Vette. Apparently the 'big' storm that George had mentioned so casually was one of the worst overnight blizzards that the area had seen in ages. Several feet of snow lay packed on every available open space, including on top of the cabin and around doors and windows. Brian and Justin were going nowhere.

**************

Brian had not wanted to go on this little adventure in the first place, and all the troubles they'd had since the very beginning of it just proved he was right... and Brian loved being right. For the next three days, the snow continued to fall at a steady on and off pace. No one would starve. There was plenty of food available and even the all-electric kitchen wasn't a problem once the boys pulled out the camping equipment. Nobody froze to death thanks to the plentiful supply of wood and the cozy fireplace. But none of that helped put Brian into a good mood. He burned himself twice preparing the fire and got three nasty splinters from the wood he had to carry. He tore one of his favorite leather jackets on the pick-axe when he was leaning in to pull out some camping supplies. He tripped on a root sticking up from the snow while trying to reach his beloved car and fell face down, banging his head on the hood of the car that he didn't even realize was right in front of him. The blow was cushioned by the layer of snow, but it still smarted and he now had a nice goose egg on his forehead.

Justin became more worried for Brian with each new mishap. By the fourth day the snow had let up, but Brian's mood hadn't come close to lifting. He was definitely showing the negative signs of cabin fever, and Justin began walking on eggshells. Finally, late on the fourth day, they heard the sound of an approaching engine. The men made a beeline for the front door, that they had spent long hours and many frozen fingers clearing, and threw it open to see the welcome sight of a huge snow plow heading down their road. 

Brian was the first to reach the vehicle. A few questions later and they discovered that their new friend, George, had let the county know that two city slickers were staying at the Horvath cabin and would probably need a way out with a cleared road. The sound of the plow doing it's job was music to Brian's ears. He’d had enough of the rustic life. By morning he would have the car freed of its frozen prison and be headed back to the comfort of the big city. 

They spent the bulk of the remaining daylight uncovering the ‘vette and getting it to run again. Justin had judiciously stayed out of Brian's way, but he secretly felt his heart breaking at the failure of his plans for a romantic vacation. Brian had been so ticked off at everything, that he had lost all desire to even fool around a little bit. Each night the men shared a bed and nothing else. Justin spent his days exploring the out-doors just a little while avoiding a sullen Brian. Brian spent his days feeling sorry for himself, a rare event in his life, and moping about the place.

Now they would have their last night in the cabin, as far as Brian was concerned. They ate their last dinner in total silence. Justin got up, cleaned up everything, and put things back in the order they had been in when they had first arrived five days and many mishaps earlier. The men quietly prepared for bed... Brian wanted to get an early start again... and after checking on the fireplace, they tucked themselves in again on opposites sides of the bed.

Hours later, Brian woke with a start. Something told him that there was something wrong. His arm instinctively flew out to his side. That's when he realized that the other side of the bed was empty. He took a brief moment to reflect on whether it was worth hitting the cold floor to find out where the blond had gotten off to, but he knew he'd never get back to sleep until he made sure Justin was alright. He was still ticked at him for talking him into coming here in the first place but this was Justin, his life partner and true love. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay mad at the man for much longer.

Brian tiptoed to the bedroom door and looked out into the living area that was illuminated by the light from the cavernous fireplace. He could see Justin sitting on the sofa with his head down and shoulders slumped. The sight of Justin's pale hair glowing like a halo from the reflections of the fire sent a well known shiver through Brian's body. He made the decision that it was definitely time to begin the making-up process. He approached the back of the sofa slowly and silently. He was within a foot of the back of the sofa when he heard a sound he hadn't heard in years...the muffled sound of Justin's sob.

"Sunshine?' he asked with concern in his voice.

He heard Justin take a deep breath and saw him swipe at his eyes quickly. "I'm sorry if I woke you", Justin answered in a tiny voice.

Brian hurried around the large piece of furniture and dropped down in front of his lover. 

"Justin, what's wrong. Tell me!"

Justin tried to hide his eyes but Brian grabbed his hands and pulled them from his face. Justin felt a deep sense of embarrassment. He hadn't meant to get so emotional. He knew the end of his dream vacation wasn't the end of the world, but he had harbored such big hopes for the two of them on this trip and nothing had gone right. All he had wanted to do was make Brian happy and give them a memory that would last a lifetime. They hadn't even been able to make love in front of the roaring fire, like in the movies. Okay, he knew it was cliché but he really wanted to experience that with this man he loved so dearly. Who knew if Brian would even want to go on another romantic getaway with him ever again.

Brian looked deeply into Justin's teary eyes and laughed gently. Justin started to pull away but Brian wouldn't let him. 

"Justin, you silly twat! You don't have to hide your feelings from me. You should know that by now."

Justin took a deep shuddering breath and looked back at Brian. All he saw there was real concern and love. "I just wanted this to be a special time for us and I failed miserably. I'm sorry its been such a disaster, Brian."

"Well, kid, you wanted to give us an adventure for our memory book and you certainly did that." 

Brian moved up and wrapped his arms lovingly around Justin's waist, pulling him closer. Justin slid off the sofa and landed in Brian's lap. Brian started scooting backward carrying his prize with him until he felt the rug behind him. With a rapid flip he had turned Justin onto his back with the soft fur under him. Brian leaned over and planted his lips firmly on Justin's soft lips. Their tender kiss sparked a fire that began to build like the blaze beside them. The men had been wearing silk pajamas, because of the cold, so Brian's fingers began working the buttons of Justin's top. 

When it sank in that Brian was no longer angry, Justin wasted no time in responding ardently to Brian's tender touches. He brought his hands up and started to undress Brian, with the same fervor that the older man was undressing him. Lickety split, both men were totally naked and sitting back admiring the beauty of the figure of their lover in front of them, as their skins reflected the red glow from the fire.

Brian was the first to make a move as he pulled Justin close to him, bending his head so that he could take the tiny nub of Justin's left nipple into his mouth. He sucked deeply on the bud until it stood at attention and gave Brian plenty to nip on. Each tiny nip brought a small whimper from the happy young man. Brian continued with his ministrations, giving the right nipple the same loving treatment. When Brian had his fill of Justin's chest, his tongue began travelling downward and he used his arm to lower the blond back on the rug. 

Brian let his tongue and lips continue the journey down Justin's body until he reached the belly button. His tongue explored the crevice, eliciting more of the tiny whimpers that Brian had come to love. Brian then moved on to his next prize. He rubbed his nose in Justin's soft pubes and inhaled the erotic scent deeply into his lungs. The scent caused Brian's manhood to stiffen painfully and he felt Justin's hand gripping his cock and beginning the stimulation that would bring Brian his own pleasure.

Justin began writhing as Brian engulfed Justin's rock hard cock in his eager mouth and deep-throated him with unbridled joy. Each practiced rise and fall earned Brian an equally fervent stroke up and down that soon had both men panting. Brian suddenly stopped the blow job and grabbed Justin's weeping cock in his hand as he rose up to join their lips with more deep kisses. In a matter of minutes, both men had exploded into each other's hands and lay tightly embraced beside each other. 

When the lovers could finally breathe comfortably again they turned to each other and Justin moved even deeper into Brian's embrace. Brian kissed Justin again with all the tenderness he felt for the young man. 

"I apologize for being such a spoil sport, Justin. I had no right to ruin your plans like I did."

Humble Brian didn't feel quite right to Justin, but the idea that he was sorry for the way things had turned out made Justin's heart swell with pride for his man. He smiled at Brian and said with all honesty, "Brian, a bad time with you is better than the best of times with anyone else. The truth is I'll take you anyway I can have you."

Brian felt that crazy lesbianic feeling again that only Justin had ever been able to elicit from him. 

"Sunshine, you can have me any way you want me... any time you want me... anywhere you want me. Let me remind you... I love you. I'll still love you at home, in a fancy hotel, on a sexy beach, or in a blinding snowstorm. Would you like proof?" That last part was accompanied by a delicious leer that promised a myriad of pleasures.

Justin nodded his head in the affirmative, so Brian reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a couple of condoms from the bowl. He placed one on himself and the other on Justin. They spent the next hour making slow and passionate love to each other, each taking his turn connecting to the other and becoming one flesh. The strain of holding back their second orgasms for so long while the other got the chance to fuck, nearly did them in. By the time the two men lay sprawled on the soaked fur, the room had spun out of control. Neither lover had the energy to rise and head back to the bedroom, so Brian pulled the colorful patchwork quilt that Debbie had put on the back of the sofa down onto the floor and covered them up so that they could drift off to the sound of the crackling firewood. 

When morning arrived the fire had died down enough to leave the two men laying there in front of the fire pit cold enough to begin shivering. Justin was the first to rouse. He looked at the beautiful man beside him and his heart did its usual flip flop. Brian had proven again last night that he was so worth loving. It didn't matter that their vacation was cut short. Not as long as he was going home with this man. 

He started shaking Brian, who threw his arm back over his lover and pulled him close. Justin wriggled free and whispered in Brian's ear. "Bri, time to rise and shine. You wanted to get an early start, remember."

Brian's eyes flapped open and he grinned at the hunk staring down at him. "Are you telling me that you don't want to spend any more time alone with me, Sunshine?"

Justin's mouth fell open. Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek and winked. It only took a second for Justin to react. He threw his arms around Brian's neck and buried his face in his shoulder.

"Are you serious, Bri? Don't you dare play with me. I thought you had a bad case of cabin fever and wanted nothing more than to get back to the city!"

"I don't know, kid. It sounds to me like you don't really want to spend more time with me in the wilderness. I guess I'll just have to visit that little village we passed through and try my luck there. There must be some cute horny gay boy in need of a little TLC. I…"

Brian didn't get any further. Justin's mouth came down hard and fast, cutting off any more words. It looked like the lovers were going to have their holiday after all. Now all they needed was for bears to come out of the woods to make their adventure complete and really give them something to talk about when they got back home. Not that they were in any hurry...any more!

The End


End file.
